


Fade Away With Time

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Kissing It Better, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You and (F/C) are just starting a relationship, and as a way to get more comfortable around each other, you both decide to go shirtless for the first time. However, you end up revisiting bits of your past permanently embedded on your skin.





	Fade Away With Time

You nervously take of your shirts at the same time. You’re not exactly self-conscious of your body, but you still want to impress (F/C), the person you arguably cherish most in the world. You pull your shirt all the way over your head, and notice that they already have theirs off. You both take a silent moment to observe your bare chests, completely taking in the sight of the person before you. Their body looks even better than what you fantasized, from their soft chest and curves, to scars and freckles and perfect imperfections, you desperately want to feel their skin on yours. 

Your eyes dart up to (F/C)’s face, curious as to what they think, and your face reddens considerably as you see (F/C)’s eyes wander up and down your body.   
You wish that you could read their mind. Do they enjoy seeing you like this, or are they disgusted? Your stomach drops at that possibility, and then drops even further when you notice their slight frown, eyes fixating on one particular spot. 

(F/C) moves closer to you, putting one hand on your hips and another on your shoulder, their warm thumb rubbing in a small circle.

“Where did this come from?” They whisper, brows furrowed worryingly. 

You admit, you’re confused as hell, and turn to see what has them so concerned. And then you see it, an old scar that has faded by time. You can’t help but stifle a laugh.   
“You don’t need to worry over a little scar, (F/C). I don’t even know  _when_  this happened.” You assure them.

“It’s not just this one though. There’s one here, here – here…” Their voice sounds concerned as they gently rub the occasional scar on your body with their warm hands, an action that gives you great comfort.  
“Well…I’m not alone…It looks like you have your fair share of scars too.” You say, your fingers visiting the scars on their torso. If anything, you should be the one concerned as their whole body is littered with scars, far more than you will (hopefully) ever have. 

They let out a noiseless laugh, leading you towards your shared bed, gently laying you down. They sit beside you, hovering above, still stroking your scars.  
“I know where I got mine from. But you…I have no clue. And…I can’t bare the thought of seeing you hurt…of knowing that I couldn’t protect you…” They look at you with a mix of heartbreak and compassion, an expression that brings tears to your eyes, and you realize just how much they love you. 

“I…I know it’s a hard thought, but…It’s hard for me too, knowing that I was powerless to stop your pain,” you look away from their intense gaze. “But…if we’re being fair to ourselves, we got all of these long before we even met. This is something we can leave behind in our pasts and…” You look back up at them, sitting up, hands back on their chest. “And look forward to protecting each other from future injures…make sure we’re safe and comfortable…” you whisper, planting a gentle kiss on a scar on their chest. 

“You’re right…I suppose I was too hard on myself…” They say, almost embarrassed. “But, please know that no matter what, I’ll do whatever I can to make you feel safe. I promise.”   
“And so will I...” 

You and (F/C) laugh and embrace, confident in knowing that nothing will harm you as long as you’re by their side. 

That night was spent under the covers, kissing away the past of your scars until both of you drift off to sleep, completely content in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sfw
> 
> Btw, Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !


End file.
